


Favorite Season

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [9]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: องซองอูชอบหน้าร้อน—แต่ตอนนี้เป็นหน้าฝนซองอูเลยได้แต่นอนเล่นกับแมวของแดเนียลอยู่ในห้องของแดเนียล





	Favorite Season

องซองอูชอบหน้าร้อน เขาชอบความอบอุ่นจากดวงอาทิตย์ เขาชอบท้องฟ้าที่เป็นสีฟ้าสว่างใส จะมีเมฆหรือไม่มีก็ได้ บางครั้งมันทำให้รู้สึกเหนื่อยเมื่อดวงอาทิตย์แผดแสงแรงเกินไป ถึงกระนั้น มันก็ยังเป็นฤดูที่เขาชอบมากที่สุดอยู่ดี

แต่ตอนนี้เป็นหน้าฝน  
ซองอูเลยได้แต่นอนเล่นกับแมวของแดเนียลอยู่ในห้องของแดเนียล

เขาสองคนนัดเล่นเกมมาเป็นเดือน ๆ แล้ว แต่ด้วยตารางชีวิตทำให้ไม่มีเวลามาพบกันสักที มีแค่วันนี้ที่พอจะปลีกตัวออกมาเจอกันได้ แต่ฝนก็ดันตกหนักจนไฟดับเปิดทีวีไม่ได้ สัญญาณอินเตอร์เน็ตก็ห่วยแตก สุดท้ายก็ได้แต่นั่งแกร่วมองสิ่งมีชีวิตสี่เท้าตัวน้อยเดินวนไปเวียนมา ระหว่างรอเจ้าของห้องเสียสละฝ่าฝนออกไปหาซื้ออะไรมากิน ทีแรกซองอูจะไปด้วย แต่แดเนียลไม่ยอม อ้างว่าลูก(เออ แดนเรียกแมวของตัวเองว่าลูก)กลัวเสียงฟ้าร้องฟ้าผ่า อยากให้ซองอูช่วยดูแล อยากค้าน แต่ว่านะ ไม่มีใครใจแข็งกับสายตาอ้อนวอนนั่นได้หรอก

เกือบครึ่งชั่วโมงกว่าแดเนียลจะกลับมา ถึงจะป้องกันตัวอย่างเต็มที่ด้วยเสื้อคลุมกันฝนกับร่มแล้วแต่เสื้อก็ยังเปียกอยู่ในบางจุด ปอยผมที่จับรวมตัวกันเป็นก้อนถูกเสยขึ้นเปิดหน้าผาก เหมือนเป็นนายแบบในคอนเซปต์เรนนี่เดย์มากกว่าเพิ่งออกไปฝ่าฝนมาจริง ๆ เสียอีก

เราต้มบะหมี่กินกันหลังจากที่แดเนียลสระผมและผลัดเสื้อผ้าเป็นชุดใหม่ เสร็จแล้วก็ทำตัวขี้เกียจด้วยการนอนดูหนังจากแล็ปท็อปแทนการเล่นเกมถึงแม้ว่าไฟฟ้าจะกลับมาใช้งานได้ปกติแล้วก็ตาม

เวลาสามชั่วโมงถูกใช้ไปกับภาพยนตร์แนวมิวสิคัลดราม่าโรแมนติกสองเรื่อง  
แดเนียลหลับไปก่อนหนังจะจบ มือใหญ่วางอยู่บนหลังลูกแมวตัวน้อย เป็นภาพที่ดูน่ารักเกินกว่าจะใจร้ายทำลายมันได้ลง ซองอูโยนความคิดที่จะปลุกแดเนียลขึ้นมาทิ้งไป และจัดการปิดเครื่องแล็ปท็อป นำไปเก็บเข้าที่ให้เรียบร้อยเอง การนำของของคนอื่นมาเล่นมาใช้โดยไม่ได้ขอก่อนเป็นเรื่องเสียมารยาท ถึงแม้ว่าจะเป็นคนสนิทก็เถอะ

เมื่อเสียบปลั๊กชาร์จแบตแล็ปท็อปแล้ว ซองอูก็เดินไปยืนตรงหน้าต่าง ใช้มือลบไอเย็นขาว ๆ ออกเพื่อมองด้านนอกอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนเขาจะตัดสินใจเดินกลับไปที่เตียง ส่งมือไปแตะหน้าผากคนหลับแล้วเกลี่ยเส้นผมสีอ่อนอย่างเบามือด้วยความเอ็นดู

ถ้าฝนตกแล้วเป็นแบบนี้ทุกวัน เขาจะเพิ่มมันเข้ามาเป็นหนึ่งในฤดูโปรดด้วยก็ได้อะ

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡


End file.
